typemoonfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Ruler (Fate/Grand Order - Holmes)
|type=Servant, loài người |gender=Nam |height=183cm |weight=65kg }} |type=Anh Linh |source= |region=Anh Quốc, Thế Giới |alignment=Thiện Nhân |attribute=Tinh |qualclasses= }} , Servant thuộc trường phái Ruler được triệu hồi bởi Fujimaru Ritsuka, xuất hiện trong Grand Order trong Fate/Grand Order. Trước khi lập khế ước với Fujimaru Ritsuka, anh là một Servant không có Master thuộc trường phái Caster. Thông tin Danh tính Ruler, tên thật là | |Shārokku Hōmuzu}}, vị cố vấn đại tài, thám tử nổi tiếng nhất thế giới, là cha đẻ của các thám tử. Anh là kết tinh của khái niệm Thám Tử, là đại diện của “Kẻ Phơi Bày”. Nhân vật chính của bộ truyện được Sir Arthur Conan Doyle sáng tác vào thế kỉ thứ 19 – 20, vị thám tử giải đáp được mọi bí ẩn và là một trong những người tiên phong của “Các thám tử” xuất hiện trong các bộ tiểu thuyết được viết sau này. Hoặc ít ra là thế. Phải chăng đó là sự thật? Loạt tiểu thuyết của Sir Arthur Conan Doyle là nhật kí của người bạn đồng hành và trợ thủ của anh, .Fate/Grand Order - Camelot: Round Table Realm, Chapter 14 Holmes làm việc với tư cách là một thám tử tư ở London và sống trong căn hộ 221B phố Baker nổi tiếng. Anh đã giải quyết được nhiều yêu cầu và chắc chắn nhận được một phần đáng kể những vụ án nghiêm trọng từ Sở Cảnh sát thủ đô London ( ), một số chúng thậm chí liên quan đến Chính phủ Anh Quốc. Anh có bằng tiến sĩ y khoa, kinh tế, luật, là thành viên của Hội Hoàng gia London, và đặc biệt rất thông thạo dược học. Holmes và Watson đã điều tra cái chết của Henry Jekyll. Sau đó, Holmes nhận được một lá thư trước khi Hyde chết, giải thích về cuộc thí nghiệm thất bại và nhân cách Hyde của ông. Holmes tin chắc rằng Tháp Đồng Hồ có liên quan đến "Sự kiện Jack the Ripper".A Study in the Color of Ravens' Feathers (pt.1) (pt.2) (pt.3) (pt.4) Anh Linh Holmes, người được hình mẫu hóa từ những người như , chính bản thân ngài Doyle, hay vị thám tử đầu tiên trên thế giới, , nhưng đến khi anh được triệu hồi đến thế giới này thì anh không còn giống như trên nữa mà chỉ là nhân vật chính của một loạt tiểu thuyết (vì những lời nói và hành động của anh không khác gì một nhân vật chính). Rốt cuộc, câu chuyện về Sherlock Holmes chỉ là một tác phẩm hư cấu do Sir Doyle chắp bút, hay nó là tiểu sử của chính Holmes thật được viết bởi Bác sĩ John H. Watson? Có lẽ nó ở đâu đó giữa cả hai? Ít nhất, người biết được câu trả lời không ai khác ngoài Holmes, nhưng nó không phải chủ đề mà anh ấy tự đưa ra, và khi đề cập đến nó trong cuộc hội thoại, anh luôn tìm cách khéo léo né tránh câu hỏi. Kẻ thù lớn nhất của anh là James Moriarty. Ngoại hình Theo Bedivere, Sherlock tỏa ra một mùi hệt Merlin. Tạo hình nhân vật cũng mô tả anh mặc áo choàng và hút điếu tẩu, mà cả hai đều là những yếu tố lặp lại từ bản gốc và cả những bản điện ảnh và truyền hình về sau. Giả sử anh ấy từ truyện mà ra thì những câu chuyện ấy có lẽ không phải từ tiểu thuyết của chỉ riêng Doyle mà cũng thuộc những khác nữa... hoặc đó là điều các nhân viên Chaldea đã bàn tán. Screen Shot 2018-08-12 at 9.31.23 PM.png|Ruler's April Fools' Day in Fate/Grand Order, illustrated by Riyo. RulerSherlockHolmesStage1.jpg|Ruler Stage 1 trong Fate/Grand Order, minh hoạ bởi Yamanaka Kotetsu. RulerSherlockHolmesStage2.jpg|Ruler Stage 2 trong Fate/Grand Order, minh hoạ bởi Yamanaka Kotetsu. RulerSherlockHolmesStage3.jpg|Ruler Stage 3 trong Fate/Grand Order, minh hoạ bởi Yamanaka Kotetsu. RulerSherlockHolmesStage4.jpg|Ruler Stage 4 trong Fate/Grand Order, minh hoạ bởi Yamanaka Kotetsu. RulerSherlockHolmesStage1.png|Ruler Stage 1 trong Fate/Grand Order, minh hoạ bởi Yamanaka Kotetsu. Heroic Spirit Formal Dress Sherlock Homes.png| trong Fate/Grand Order, minh hoạ bởi Yamanaka Kotetsu. CE990.png| , minh hoạ bởi Yone Kazuki. Tính cách Holmes nổi tiếng với đầu óc suy luận của mình và tin tưởng vào việc giải các vụ án vì lợi ích của công lý và như một sự theo đuổi trí tuệ hơn là vì danh tiếng, tài sản hay vinh quang. Một người đàn ông trầm tư, nhưng đồng thời cũng năng nổ, táo bạo, và cũng rất tỉ mỉ, ngoài ra còn rất ôn hòa và điềm tĩnh. Bất kể là bí ẩn, tội ác, hay thủ đoạn gì thì đều không thể qua khỏi mắt Holmes. Dù cho đó có là một kẻ giết người ghê rợn, một lời nguyền cổ xưa, một con quái vật trong màn đêm, hay kể cả một tổ chức bí mật tầm cỡ siêu quốc gia, anh đều sẽ đưa tất cả ra ánh sáng... Nếu cần thiết, Holmes sẽ đập tan nó với lưỡi kiếm sắc mang tên Sự Thật. Cách thức tồn tại ấy đã sớm vượt qua ranh giới của con người, thậm chí đã trở thành hiện thân của “Kẻ Thông Thái” hay là “Kẻ Phơi Bày”. Vai trò Fate/Grand Order London: Thành Phố Tử Giới Ma Sương Mặc dù không xuất hiện ở London, nhưng anh đã để lại vài đầu mối ở Hiệp Hội Pháp Sư, bằng cách sắp xếp lại các tài liệu theo trật tự để nhóm Chaldea tiếp cận. Bởi lẽ, nếu không làm vậy, Makiri Zouken có thể đã tìm ra chúng trước. Andersen đã đề cập rằng có ai đó đã sắp xếp tất cả mọi thứ trước khi ông bắt đầu nghiên cứu của mình. Sir Babbage đã giao nhiệm vụ cho Sherlock khám phá bí ẩn. Camelot: Lãnh Địa Bàn Tròn Thần Thánh Khi Cơ Quan Bảo Hộ Chaldea, Fujimaru Ritsuka, Mash Kyrielight, Đường Tăng, Tawara Touta và Bedivere đang chiến đấu với Lancelot và quân đội của ông ấy trên đường tìm kiếm Học viện Atlas. Nhờ có sự giúp đỡ của Holmes, cả nhóm đã rơi xuống ngay thềm học viện. Holmes tiết lộ vai trò của anh ấy trong Dị Điểm London, giải thích rằng anh hiển nhiên phải có mặt tại hiện trường vụ án lớn đến mức độ “Sự tuyệt diệt của nhân loại bằng cách Thiêu Rụi Nhân Lý”. Anh ấy nói với họ về Học viện Atlas, nơi đã bị lệch khỏi dòng thời gian, cũng như tra khảo cả nhóm về cuộc chạm trán với Vua Ma Thuật Solomon để có thêm thông tin về người đàn ông đứng sau các Dị Điểm này. Holmes giải thích rằng thái độ thờ ơ của Solomon đối với Chaldea là vì ông ấy đã hoàn thành việc thiêu huỷ Nhân Lý và đang bận rộn với kế hoạch tiếp theo của mình. Cả nhóm tới được tâm của Atlas và TRI-HERMES, kho lưu trữ lớn nhất của học viện Atlas. Họ sử dụng TRI-HERMES để tìm hiểu về Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh Fuyuki năm 2004. Marisbury Animusphere, người sáng lập Chaldea, đã tham gia cuộc chiến này và giành chiến thắng. Các ghi chép cũng chỉ ra rằng Romani Archaman đã đồng hành cùng Marisbury trong cuộc chiến, và 1 năm sau đó, Romani gia nhập Chaldea. Theo đó, vì không thể tìm thấy bất cứ thông tin nào có liên quan đến người đàn ông tên Romani Archaman trước khi cuộc chiến diễn ra, Holmes bắt đầu tỏ ra nghi ngờ về xuất thân của Romani. Họ cũng khám phá ra rằng Vua Sư Tử định sử dụng Thánh Thương Rhongomyniad, để dịch chuyển những con người trong “Thành Phố Thánh” vào trong "Ngọn Tháp Tận Cùng Thế Giới" dưới dạng ký lục, bỏ mặc cả thế giới sẽ bị huỷ diệt. Holmes cũng tiết lộ rằng, Anh Linh ẩn bên trong Mash chính là Galahad. Holmes huóng dẫn cả nhóm rời khỏi Atlas. Thế nhưng, anh từ chối gia nhập Cơ Quan Bảo Hộ Chaldea vì anhcòn phải hoàn thành yêu cầu mà Babbage đã giao. Epic of Remnant Nhiệm Vụ Khảo Nghiệm Sherlock Holmes Cosmos in the Lostbelt Chương Mở Đầu Anastasia: Đế Quốc Tầng Đất Băng Giá Vĩnh Cữu Gotterdammerung: Thế Kỷ Vô Hạn Băng Diễm SIN: Chân Quốc Thống Nhất Nhân TrÍ Yuga Kshetra: Sáng Thế Diệt Vong Luân Hồi Xuất hiện khác Anh được nhắc đến trong Hồ Sơ Của Lord El-Melloi II. Khả năng suy luận của Lord El-Melloi đệ nhị được mô tả tương tự như của Holmes. Khả năng Mashu tin Holmes là một Servant thuộc trường phái Caster. Điều này thể hiện ở kỹ năng trường phái của anh, Tạo Dựng Trận Địa, một kỹ năng thường có ở Caster. Dù vậy, sau khi được triệu hồi dưới tác động của hệ thống triệu hồi FATE, Linh Cơ của Holmes thay đổi để phù hợp với vai trò một Ruler.Fate/Grand Order - Sherlock Holmes Trial Quest Anh vẫn có khả năng để được triệu hồi trong trường phái Saber và Archer. Bảo khí của anh là Elementary, My Dear và Empty House.TYPE-MOON Ace Volume 11 Kỹ năng Không như những người có kỹ năng Tạo Dựng Trận Địa khác, thay vì tạo nên những Xưởng Phép như những Caster thông thường, Holmes tiếp tục mở rộng thư viện kiến thức khổng lồ trong đầu mình. Bằng cách đó, anh có thể ghi nhớ tất cả các kiến thức.Fate/Grand Order material V - Sherlock Holmes. Information extract from Beast's Lair (post by castor212) (Hạng A++): Khả năng nhận thức bản chất của vạn vật. Đôi mắt tinh tường của anh sẽ không bỏ sót bất kì thông tin nào. Mặc dù nguyên tắc khác nhau, nhưng anh có thể đọc được tương lai theo cách gần giống như tiên đoán tương lai của Thiên Lý Nhãn. Trong trường hợp phải đối phó với Servant, kỹ năng này cho phép Holmes có thể nhìn thấu kẻ đó ngay cả khi được ẩn giấu bằng ma thuật hay Bảo Khí, nếu thông số may mắn cho phép. (Hạng B++): Làm chủ một môn võ thuật Đông Phương rất thích hợp trong thực chiến. Sherlock Holmes sử dụng một kĩ thuật tấn công kết hợp giữa kĩ năng này và boxing, ngoài ra kĩ thuật phản đòn và quật ngã của anh cũng rất điêu luyện. Nếu các điều kiện được đáp ứng, anh có thể sử dụng nó như một bước di chuyển đặc biệt với cấp độ của một Bảo Khí đã giải phóng tên thật, nhưng... (Hạng A+): Kỹ năng liên quan đến , một kiểu lý luận học và là một phương pháp được áp dụng rộng rãi. Tuy nhiên, được Holmes sử dụng cùng quy trình phép tính loại suy, kỹ năng này đã đạt tới một cảnh giới đặc biệt. Đồng thời, anh cũng sử dụng "phương pháp khấu trừ". Đối với anh, kỹ năng chính không gì khác hơn là phương pháp suy luận. Bảo Khí Bảo Khí của Holmes là Elementary, My Dear và Empty House.Fate/Grand Order material V - Sherlock Holmes | }}, chính là Khởi Nguyên của Sherlock Holmes, "Sáng Tỏ", chuyển hoá thành Bảo Khí. Dù cho những bí ẩn mà anh phải đối mặt là sự tồn tại không thể làm sáng tỏ, thì những đầu mối và con đường dẫn tới sự thật vẫn nhất định sẽ "xuất hiện" ở đâu đó trên Thế Giới, dù vậy, anh ta sẽ phải tự thân đi tìm chúng. Empty House: The Adventure of the Empty House cho phép anh cải trang thành một con người khác, thậm chí là Anh Linh khác. Mặc dù vậy, các thông số nguỵ tạo không thể vượt quá thông số gốc của bản thân, và Holmes cũng không thể sử dụng Kỹ Năng và Bảo Khí mà người đó có thể sử dụng.Fate/Grand Order: Epic of Remnant - Shinjuku Phantom Spirit Incident: The Malignant Quarantined Demonic Realm''Fate/Grand Order'' - Sherlock Holmes, Valentine's Day Phát triển Yamanaka Kotetsu thiết kế nhân vật Sherlock Holmes. Trong Fate/school life, Mashin Eiichirou đã tổ chức một cuộc thi mà ông yêu cầu độc giả của mình gửi mẫu thiết kế cho Servant mạnh nhất. Bảo khí của anh là và |バリツ|Baritsu}}. (Bảo khí thứ hai là phương pháp anh dùng để đánh bại kẻ thù của mình, Giáo sư Moriarty, được tiết lộ trong Bí Mật Ngôi Nhà Trống, câu chuyện về Holmes đầu tiên được Conan Doyle xuất bản sau khi Holmes được cho là đã chết trong Vụ Án Cuối Cùng.) Tham khảo en: Thể_loại:Nhân vật Fate/Grand Order Thể_loại:Servant trường phái Ruler Thể_loại:Servant trường phái Caster Thể_loại:Loài người Thể_loại:Anh Linh nước Anh Thể_loại:Anh Linh văn học